AkuRoku  Trouble at the park
by MIA-TAK
Summary: Axel was on his way to the park looking for trouble but he didn't know that he would fined something els.


**AkuRoku - Trouble at the park**

_Yo check it out I've got a plan, here's my intention  
>The frat boys in the club are lame, let's start an altercation<br>It's just what I'm used to, just want to fuck shit up _

Axel strolled down the road while looking for some trouble just so he could easy some of his anger.

*why can´t I found some damn fucking irritated people when I need some* He thought angrily, kicking over the nearest trashcan.

_I kissed a boy and they liked it  
>Got all the honeys in the club excited<br>I kissed a boy__, actually liked it  
>That boy actually liked it<em>

I know it's wrong, but I don't mind  
>I'm gonna start it tonight<br>I kissed a boy just to start this  
>We just loved it<p>

_Me and my bros that's how we roll, you never know how far we'll go  
>I'll grab some chump that I don't know<br>And plant one right on him  
>You're only here for our amusement<em>

- I've got my whole damn crew, come on what you gonna do about it hu? You fucking pansy!

Axel looked over at the park *finally some trouble*

Axel smirked and slowly made his way over to the park.

-YO fuckers! Axel shouted, smirking when the ¨leader¨ turned around and faced him.  
>- What the fuck do you want red? The man snarl<p>

-Na, just wonder why pansies like you weren't picking on someone of your one size, Axel smirked.

-oh well if you put it that way, but I suggest that if you don´t wanna ruin your pretty face your just turn away and pretend that you hasn't seen anything, the man snarl taking a step towards Axel.

-well to bad for you that I can´t turn away then pretty boy, hehehe, I didn't know your were afraid of me? Axel smirk grew even wider when he saw that the man's face darkened_  
><em>  
><em>Now you don't even know my name, it doesn't matter<br>Don't even front, you've got no game, you're just a sucker_

The men snarl and launched himself at Axel who just toke a step aside and kicked the man in the side making him lose his breath.

-WTF! The rest of the gang shouted totally forgot about the boy there were beating up.

- Well come one your pussys, or you're too afraid that I will smash your pretty faces hu? Axel smirked getting ready to fight.

-Fuck no douche bag! One of them shouted angrily, you're gonna regret messing with us the second one shouted.

-Hee, let´s see about that, Axel suddenly launched at one of them and knocked him over.

The other two scowled and jumped on Axel.

_So what now, I clowned you, and I'm stealing your __Boy too  
>He wants a secure dude, and that's just not you<em>

#15 minutes later#

-Huf, I wouldn't call that much of a fight, Axel sight walking over to the boy on the ground

-Hey kiddo, you're ok? Axel scowled when he didn't get any response from the boy.

*shit, they really knocked him out really bad* Axel thought while looking around *I can´t just leave him here*

Axel sight and picked the unconscious boy and heed home.

_I kissed a boy and they liked it  
>Got all the honeys in the club excited<br>I kissed a boy, actually liked it  
>That boy didn't seem to mind it<em>

I know it's wrong, but I don't mind  
>I'm gonna start it tonight<br>I kissed a boy just to start this  
>We just loved it<p>

Finally home, Axel put the boy carefully on his couth and looked over his wounds.

Axel removed the boy´s shirt, frowning at the purple bruises al over his stomach.

-They really got a few got hits hu? Axel sight cleaning the wounds and carefully bandage the worst part of the boys upper body.

About 20 minutes later the boy slowly woke up.

-Ngg…where am I? The boy asked confused slowly sitting up winching as his ribs hurt as hell.

.Ohh good you're woke up, I was starting to get worried, Axel said with a smile handing the boy a glass of water and some painkillers.

-T-thanks…

-I´m Axel by the way, A-x-e-l got it memorized? Axel said with a smirk

-um…yeah…I'm Roxas…the boy said slowly looking around. What happened, why am here?

Roxas tried to get up but failed and should have fallen if it weren't for Axel who catch him.

-Woho, take it easy Rox, you´re injured, Axel chuckled. You have to rest, the guy´s beat you up pretty bad.

Roxas just groaned and tried to hide the blush while Axel helped him back to the couch.

-Try to rest some kid, I'll be here when you wake up don´t worry ok? Axel said with a smile

Roxas only nod and smiled thankfully before he fell asleep.

_Me and my bros that's how we roll, you never know how far we'll go  
>I'll grab some chump that I don't know<br>And plant one right on him  
>You're only here for our amusement <em>

Roxas gasped for air as he was thrown out of the dream of what had happened at the park.

Roxas hugged himself as he felt the tears burn and his shoulders were shaking from the sobs.

-Roxas! What is it? Are you ok? Axel asked worriedly as he ran over to Roxas.

Roxas just shake his head and continued to sob.

-Shhh I'm here, it´s ok those guys won't bother you again, not while I'm around honey, Axel whispered hugging the crying blond.

After a while Roxas calmed down and snuggled closer to Axel, which make him smile even wider.

After a while Roxas fall asleep and soon after that Axel also did.

#A few hours later#

Roxas slowly opened his eyes only to revel two emerald eyes looking straight at him.

-Hi, Axel said with a smirk

-H-hi, Roxas blushed

-Slept well?

-Yeah…um…Thanks, Roxas said avoiding eye contact.

-For what?

-For saving me at the park…and..um..Letting me stay here…Roxas whispered embarrassed

-Hehe no problem cutie, Axel whispered while moving a little closer, smiling at the blush that was making its way onto Roxas cheeks.

-…um…I.. Roxas was cut off by a pair of lips, at first he stiffed but soon he melted into the kiss.

Axel brooked the kiss and mumbled a "Wow" while smiling happily at the blond.

-I could totally get just to that, Roxas smirked scouting closer to Axel and wrapped his arms around his waist.

_I kissed a boy and they liked it  
>Got all the honeys in the club excited<br>I kissed a boy__, actually liked it  
>And t hat boy didn't seem to mind it<em>

I know it's wrong, but I don't mind  
>I'm gonna start it tonight<br>I kissed a boy just to start this  
>And we just loved it<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I also do not own the real lyrics of the song I kissed a girl - Katy Perry.<strong>

**Pairings: Axel/Roxas**

**Warnings: boy/boy situations, violence and bad language**

**I did this two in the morning XP hope you like it :3**


End file.
